


Imprint

by cathat77



Series: Norsekink/Avengerkink Drabbles [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/cathat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thor kills for Loki and Loki loves being taken while Thor's covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if it turned out the way I wanted....

**Thor kills for Loki and Loki loves being taken while Thor's covered in blood.**

Loki waits in his bed. Thor is soon to come. Lightning flashes outside, ruffling the breezy curtains leading to his balcony. Each strike is accompanied by a loud crash, and as each one gets louder, he knows his brother is nearby.

Thor blasts in, the ever-raging storm, covered—nay, smothered in blood. It streaks over his face, and Loki watches coolly as Thor’s eyes flash just as the lightning does. The broken door creaks on its last hinges, and then, Thor is at his bed side. Loki looks up.

Thor’s large hand grips his chin tightly, his eyes searching Loki’s face for something, anything. Loki can feel the rapidly drying blood on his brother’s hand stain his face, and while it dries there, his skin feels tight and stretched wherever the blood is. Thor sits down on the fur-laden bed, mattress sinking beneath his weight, and he rests one hand gingerly by Loki’s right hip. Lightning flashes again with a sharp cracking sound, and Thor catches a glimpse of Loki in his soft green nightshirt before the room falls back into darkness.

Loki’s mouth opens to Thor’s fingers. He accepts the blood, the pain, the sorrow, the fire, the lust that Thor cannot even say. And when Thor will slip those same fingers into Loki, his body will stretch with such delicate anguish. Thor refuses to hurt him after many a great battle. His muscles tremble with the inhibition. But, Thor could easily throw him across the room and out to the balcony if he so desired. Loki wants all of Thor’s rage.

He wants the bruises to last if only for a little while (for his usually fade after their sessions of intense copulation), and Thor will not give in. The lightning hasn’t stopped for all of Thor’s calm. It flashes intensely with Thor’s every jolt and tremble. Loki is often more illuminated than not, and his bottle-green eyes meet with Thor’s burning blue eyes.

How Loki ended on his back, he couldn’t tell you, but he tenderly reaches a hand to Thor’s armor, tugging at where it can be removed. The armor crusted with blood does not hold Thor’s brightly red cape. Instead, the scale mail underneath is smooth and sharp, and more than once when removing it does Loki cut himself on his long delicate fingers. Thor’s cold body covers Loki’s own warm one, and Thor does not hesitate to whirl him onto his front. Thor has one goal tonight: to please Loki into an oblivion black and endless in pleasure.

Loki’s hands are fisted in furs as Thor attacks Loki’s neck and then licks down his back. By the time he reaches the small of Loki’s back, hiking the nightshirt high up his back, Thor has imprinted his body in blood on Loki. Thor’s tongue swirls delicately around Loki’s pucker, but his attention there does not last long. Thor is ready, achingly so, but he cannot push himself into Loki as he did his sword to so many others today. He nudges Loki who limply points to a desk nearby. Thor heaves himself off the bed to grab some slick, hearing Loki move behind him. Loki’s eyes are closed when he turns back to the bed, restful. Thor sits by Loki when he returns, gaze aimed at the green fluttering curtains blocking most of the balcony.

Loki’s fingers dance up his thigh to an open cut on his pelvis where he presses them in just slightly so that Thor can feel the burn. Loki does not like being ignored. Thor doesn’t respond much. Loki clambers into Thor’s lap, forehead pressing into Thor’s shoulder. Thor’s arms limply swing around to hold Loki, making Loki frustrated. He expected something carnal, passionate, animalistic. He expected to be pressed to the bed and not let up until they had sated themselves several times.

He even slides Thor’s cock right up to his hole, bearing down, and Thor hands clamp down on Loki’s hips, holding him there. Loki’s nightshirt, stained with blood, drops down from its higher position, and Thor sees it bunching around where they are to be joined. Their coupling is slow as if Thor has decided to tease Loki into submission, but Loki can feel Thor holding back. Nevertheless, when Loki comes, he sees the stars and the sky behind his eyelids.

Thor lies back on Loki’s pillows, Loki lying quiescently on his chest. Loki plays with the now clotted but still open wounds at the spots underneath the vulnerable parts of his armor. He reaches down to Loki’s wide open hole and plunges in one finger to scoop out some of the cum, his tongue reaching out obscenely to taste it. Loki’s eyes are fixed on him. Thor tastes his cum and the residual blood on his hands and triumph sings through his body with every pulse of his heart. Loki can still hearing the rumblings of thunder outside for a moment. Then, Thor’s breath slows, puffs of air gliding Loki into sleep as well.

The storm outside is quiet.

 

 


End file.
